Lunchtime
by LadyLupin7
Summary: RL/SB They play a bit of "Nervous Yet?" and then head to the dorm. SMUT SMUT SMUT! My second smut scene EVER. Need constructive criticism. Calling smut writers!


_**Lunchtime**_

**Disclaimer: **I love these characters. I really do. However, I don't own them. And I never will.

**--**

Sirius loved Transfiguration. It was simply amazing how you could turn something into something else completely different. It reminded him of his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Every month, this sweet teenage boy turns into a blood-thirsty beast. Not that he was complaining. Remus was always aroused around the time of the full moon, making him a rough lover. This made Sirius very hot. In fact, it was only 2 days until the full moon. And, although he loved it very much, Sirius just couldn't keep his attention on Transfiguration.

Remus kept glancing at Sirius, biting his lip. Then he started looking at Sirius and licking his lips. When he tired if this, he scooted closer to his lover and discreetly placed his hand on the boy's knee. He squeezed it suddenly, sending a tickling sensation up Sirius' thigh. He jumped.

"Settle down. You don't want the entire classroom watching us, do you?" Remus whispered in his normal voice. The entire classroom, however, was paying absolutely no mind to the two in the back, except one person. James Potter was watching his friends, and it was all he could do to keep from bursting out laughing. It was apparent to anyone who really knew Remus he was in one of his "moods". And, if they knew that, they also knew that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And lately the only thing he wanted was Sirius.

Remus squeezed Sirius' knee again, this time gently. He placed his fingertips on Sirius' leg and scraped his fingernails down the rough fabric, sending chills up Sirius' spine. The werewolf placed his hand on Padfoot's inner thigh and left it there. Sirius looked down, wide-eyed.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Nothing good can come of this. I need to move his hand! Oh, but Merlin, I don't want to..._

Suddenly, Sirius was off in Dream Land. Just that bit of contact _did_ things to him, made him think about things. He saw Remus on top of him, pushing into him roughly, hitting his sweet spot again and again, over and over...

His lover kissing him roughly, trailing kisses down his jaw line, down his neck...

Sharp teeth sinking into his tender skin, making him cry out in pain and pleasure...

He was brought out of his fantasy by Remus' lips pressing against his neck and hot breath sending goose bumps down his body. He couldn't suppress the groan. Remus ran his hand up and down his thigh, making him grow harder. Teeth clamped down on his ear. He moaned.

James turned away. There was nothing funny about that anymore, nothing at all.

"What's the matter, Sirius? You're sweating..." Remus whispered gruffly in his ear.

Sirius swallowed thickly. "You know damn well what's the matter,'' he wanted to say. But he didn't. He knew better. Remus wasn't his; he was Remus'. And the young man never let him forget it. Sirius knew if he stepped out of line, he would be punished. On second thought...

"You know damn well what's the matter," he said. Remus' eyes flashed. He ran a hand up Sirius' back, into his hair. He tangled as much as he could around his fingers, then jerked his hand back. Sirius gasped; his erection began to throb.

"Oh God, Remus..." he moaned.

"Were you told to speak?"

He could've answered, took it a step further. But this time he really knew better. He wanted to be able to sit next week, after all. So he stayed silent. Remus released his grasp on Sirius' locks. A few moments later, they were dismissed for lunch. Well, everyone _else_ was dismissed for lunch. Sirius wouldn't get lunch. Not that hungry was a dominant feeling at the moment.

He trailed behind Remus all the way into the common room, itching to stop him and just ravish him right there. But he didn't. He knew better.

The short walk up the stairs took absolutely forever. Remus swung the dorm room door open, tossing his books onto James' bed. He turned and pushed Sirius down onto his bed. After climbing on top, he attacked the animagus' lips. When he pushed his tongue into Sirius' mouth, the boy moaned. Remus smirked. Usually, he didn't allow even that, but they only had so long before class. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sirius eventually surrendering to Remus.

As Remus licked and sucked his way down Sirius' neck, it was all Pads could do to keep himself from bucking and moaning his lover's name. He knew very well that Remus would keep him there well into the next class, if need be. Remus started tugging off his shirt, and Sirius knew to do the same. Remus jerked his pants down and kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him with only boxers. Sirius followed suit.

"You may speak," Remus said quickly as he returned to the task at hand. Sirius' hickies appeared to be fading. Couldn't have that.

"Ah, Remus, I- please, don't stop! I need you, Merlin, I need you..."

Remus stopped. "And who the hell is Merlin? Say _my _name, or go find this Merlin. See if he'll do anything for you."

Sirius bit his lip. He needed friction. Badly.

"Yes, Remus! Please! Please get on with it! I need you!"

Remus attacked the swollen, red lips again, biting the bottom one. He licked away the blood, and Sirius lost control. He started bucking, desperate for friction. Remus ground down on him, silently allowing it.

"Uhn, Remus!... Will you- Oh, _Remus..._"

Sirius lost all train of thought. Before he knew it, Remus' mouth had left his neck and the werewolf had jerked down Sirius' boxers. The only thing he comprehended was the fact that Remus' hot, wet mouth was around his cock. He sucked the head, lapping away the pre-cum.

"Ah, Remus... Faster, please, faster... need it..."

Remus took as much of Sirius into his mouth as he could, and sucked all the way down. He removed his mouth when he felt Sirius tense.

"You can't come like that, Love." Remus bent down and kissed Sirius gently. He stuck two fingers into Sirius mouth. As he sucked, Remus felt himself grow harder.

He removed the fingers and stuck one of them in Sirius' entrance, wiggling it. Soon 3 digits were inside Sirius, stretching him. When Remus decided he was ready, he pulled them out and after lubing Sirius and himself, he pushed the head into him. He painfully pushed the rest of the way in, inch by inch. Finally up to the hilt, he began thrusting in and out. He found an angle Sirius seemed to love. Once he had a steady pace, he was moaning.

"Ah! Sirius, you're so fucking tight... I love it, I love you..." The words seemed to just spill from his mouth. He had no control over what came out. Sirius didn't seem to mind though. He was caught up in his own pleasured cries. Remus was hardly ever on top, but when he was, Sirius enjoyed every minute of it. Not that he didn't enjoy being on top.

He grabbed for something, anything, to hang on to, and what he found was Remus' arms. He squeezed them, digging his nails into the skin.

"Fuck, Padfoot, easy."

Sirius was breathing heavily. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize." Remus smacked him across the face.

Sirius had no idea why, but that sent chills through his body and as he came he arched up, pressing himself to Remus and moaning his lover's name.

Remus could feel Sirius' muscles tightening around him and as Sirius moaned, Remus came. He collapsed on top of Sirius, both panting heavily. When he had caught his breath, Remus rolled over to lie beside Sirius.

"Did I hurt you?" Remus asked timidly. Sirius laughed.

"No more than usual. I'm just thankful we have Charms next and not Potions. Walking all the way down there would kill me."

Remus smiled and stroked the cheek he had smacked. It was red and he could feel heat coming off it as he pressed his hand to it. Sirius held his hand there.

"You know I love it when you hit me," he teased.

Remus blushed. "I'm sorry. The damned full moon is so close and, God, the things it makes me wanna do to you." If possible, he blushed even darker. Sirius pushed the sweat-soaked hair out of Remus' eyes. They were more brown than golden now, and Sirius knew Remus was himself again.

They both sighed.

"I guess we better get dressed. Can't be long til it's time for Charms."

Sirius groaned. As funny as it was to watch Professor Flitwick wobble on top of those books, he would much rather sit and talk with Remus in the common room, or go to the Kitchens and get some much-needed lunch.

"Can't we get some lunch first? It's the most important meal of the day, y'know."

"Padfoot, that's breakfast."

"Really?" Remus nodded. "Oh. Glad you're here, Rem. Someone has to explain all of these before-noon-rituals you crazy early risers practice."

"Oh, ha ha. Don't mock me just because I don't lie in bed for 10 hours every day. I don't even understand how a person can do that!"

"Well, that last bit sounds familiar, eh?" Sirius joked.

Remus scowled first, then, as realization dawned on him, his entire body flushed.

"You are the most un-funny person I have ever met!"

"You seem to forget that day McGonagall tried to make a joke and nobody laughed. Oh, and Snape. Um, let's see, there's also Narcissa the Drama Queen, Pretty-Boy Malfoy, and Frank. I mean, the bloke's funny sometimes, but never intentionally."

Normally, Remus would argue with Sirius just for the fun of it, but he was too tired at the moment. Charms long forgotten, Remus felt his eyelids close. A few moments later, Sirius poked a sleeping Remus.

"So, uh, how 'bout that lunch now, eh? Rem? Damn it, he fell asleep." Sirius heard his stomach growl and looked at Remus, apparently hoping it would've woke him up. No such luck today, Pads. Sirius groaned. He was going to be here awhile.

**Author's Note:** I know this kinda sucks, but I wrote most of it a year ago and forgot about it. I found it today and decided to post it. I'm trying to get feedback on my smut writing skills, as I desperately want to improve. Please review and (constructively!) criticize. Thanks for reading!


End file.
